


"We finish each other's..."

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, VidCon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: Vid-con. Dan doesn't pay attention.





	"We finish each other's..."

Dan and Phil were at Vidcon. They were doing a panel with some of their closet friends; Louise, Pj, and Carrie. Somebody had asked how close Dan and Phil are. Phil laughed before replying.

“I know, it’s like we finished each other’s…”

Phil looked to Dan, waiting for him to finish the common phrase.

“Dan? We finish each other’s sentences…”

Phil looked back at Dan. Clearly, everyone was also looking to Dan. He just gave everyone a blank stare before finally snapping out of it. “Sorry! I totally spaced out there! What do you need, Phil?” Phil laughed before turning back to the audience.

“This happens on a regular basis.”


End file.
